Odama
by Rae-chan33
Summary: Sasuke visits Naruto every day, in that padded room. Sometimes he'll get Naruto, and sometimes, he wont. But it doesnt matter, because in the end, it was the Council's decision. Naruto would never betray his beloved village. Oneshot. SasuNaru. Test fic.


Feelin' up for a little angst? I know I am!

**disclaimer: **Tch, like hell I own Naruto. I wish I did so.. well... im sure you've heard em all before.

* * *

--Odama--

Sasuke sat on padded flooring, his pale fingers wrapped in spun gold. The room was oppressing, unsettleing. He hated this room, but came back everyday. He walked down the cold hallways that were empty of any other living soul. No one came to this room, save for a select few.

_After so long, still so few have acknowlaged you. What is that like, I wonder... undeserved avoidance..._

A murmer sounded, making Sasuke's hands still in their gentle movements. Small, lightly tanned hands clutched together, and then into a slowly breathing, frail chest. Sasuke smiled as his company pulled into a tighter ball, burrowing into his waist. It was times like this that Sasuke abohred the thick olive-green vest he wore, the material seperating him from the feeling of warmth that the small body provided.

_But even that would not be enough for me. There would be more that keeps me seperated from you. Skin... Skin keeps me seperated as well. _

With another murmer of objection, the body that was lying so peacfully asleep in Sasuke's lap, rose, and Sasuke found his eyes locked with a pair of empty blue.

_I want... to get closer...I need more... more contact... more security that you're, in some way, some shape, some form, here with me. _

"Saski?" The childish sounding name left a pair of soft pale-pink lips, and Sasuke found his chest burning at the sound of Naruto's voice, saying his name in such a manner. In the end, he will not be 'Sasuke-teme' today. Today, he will be 'Suski'. For 'Naruto', he will be this person. Today, he will be 'Naruto's' beloved 'Saski'. If only to see that bright smile break accross whiskered cheeks.

"Hello...Naruto." Sasuke brushed his fingers over Naruto's face, making the smaller boy close his eyes in little 'U's.

"Saski is visiting Naruto today? Did Sa-chan come too?" Naruto asked, looking around the small room expectantly. Sasuke remained silent. The blond was refering to Sakura, forgetting in false childness, that Sakura no longer visited her lost teammate.

"Maaa, shes not here. Ah, it doesnt matter, Saski is here! Naru-chan loves Saski the best!" once again Sasuke's heart clentched, and he shut his eyes.

_Please... please say that while calling me by my name._

A small tan hand reached up to Sasuke's face, brushing his cheek lightly. Sasuke felt his skin burn at the contact. It was Naruto's touch, but it wasn't _his_ Naruto. It was _this_ 'Naruto'. It was the one that made Sasuke fall into circumstances such as these, where his eyes would sting, and his brows furrow in the effort to keep unwanted tears dammed. Sasuke could feel 'Naruto's' fingers glide over his closed, moist eyelashes, being very gentle. Too gentle.

"Don't cry... Sasuke..."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, salty liquid now pouring down his pale cheeks. So, now it was him. Now it was Naruto.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke's arms wrapped around the frail boy's shoulders. A few of the metel buckles from the white stragiht jacket dug into his chest, but that hardly mattered to the Uchiha. Sasuke knew that his embrace would not be returned, but it was just as well. It never did any other time he came to visit the younger boy in his dark padded room tucked away in the dark hallways of Konoha's Metal Hospital. Naruto had never returned after moving into this place. He never came back. But still, Sasuke visited him. Sometimes he saw the Dobe, sometimes it was just 'Naruto'.

"Sasuke... what are you doing here...? Shouldnt you be-" Naruto's whispers were cut off as Sasuke tightend his grip, pulling the smaller boy closer. Sasuke didnt want to hear Naruto finish that sentance. He didn't know how much longer Naruto would be around this time, but he couldn't stand it if the blonde talked about the one thing Sasuke had wanted to avoid for the longest time.

_Isn't it enough that I put you in here? That my stupid dream once again hurt you...once again._

"Naruto...Gomenasai." Sasuke said with a steady voice, cracking only once with sincerity. Naruto was quiet for the longest time befor a small noise came from his throat. At first, Sasuke was worried it was a sob, but soon, Naruto began to chuckle. Sasuke pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. Naruto chuckled harder, gradualy, the laughter turned into throat-ripping sobs. Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms, allowing Naruto's tears to soak his thich vest. Naruto pounded his fists into the dark haired boy's chest, every now and then screaming in futility. Sasuke felt his stomach burn. Naruto didn't deserve this. Naruto could _never _deserve what Sasuke had reduced him to.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen,gomen.." Sasuke repeated this over and over, again and again, burying his face into Naruto's blond strands. Gradualy, the small boy's crys of anguish stoped, and Sasuke rubbed his fragile back in small circles, as much as the buckles allowed. After a few minutes, Naruto lifted himself off the Uchiha, sitting up strait. His pale blue eyes were red and puffy, but still so blank and empty. It was so unfair. They were still so blue, but all emotion save for terrible sadness remained. Sasuke blamed himself. He knew he was the one who did this to Naruto.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto's whisper was so small.

"Nn?" Sasuke sat, his head tilted back against the padded wall, his eyes closed.

"When is it..?"

Sasuke winced.

"Tomorrow."

Naruto shifted, crawling to Sasuke's side, and burrowing into the crack between the padded wall and the raven's back. Thin, jacketed arms wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I'm scared...Sasuke... I'm so scared.."

Sasuke let his tears fall.

"You...you could run.. Naruto... I could take you away... just me and you... we could run."

Sasuke expected the feel of Naruto's head as it shook. He might have been sealed away, but he was Naruto still. At least, now he was.

"I will never go against my Village."

Sasuke just sat there, knowing that there was nothing he could tell Naruto to sway him.

"But still... I'm so scared, Sasuke. Make sure... make sure that you dont look away." Naruto asked. Sasuke cringed.

"Naruto, ikimasen-"

"Onegai! Sasuke... Onegai... for me.. don't look away."

The room was so quiet. Sasuke hung his head. How could he agree to something like that..?

_You are the one I love more then anything... but to grant you this wish... Naruto... I..._

"Onegai, Sasuke..."

_Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... aishiteru._

"Hai, Naruto."

Naruto shifted, his head laying in Sasuke's lap, where the Uchiha once again began to play with the strands of spun gold.

* * *

_The Council decided it. They weasled out the Godaime's veto by casting a village-wide vote. The concensus was in their favor._

_It was October tenth. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky. Ironic._

_Sasuke's vision was blurred. His throat dry and swollen shut to stop his screams._

_Naruto was smiling. Ironic._

_The village was smiling, disgusted faces mixed in. Very few were crying for the gatherings perpouse._

_Naruto still smiled as he stood before the crowd. His beloved Konoha. His village._

_October tenth. Uzumaki Naruto's seventeenth birthday. His last birthday._

_His eyes closed and his smiled softened, a tear rolling down his whiskered cheeks. Then, the sword struck through his heart._

_Sasuke didn't look away. _

_He promised his beloved Naruto, that he wouldn't look away._

* * *

_**Owari**_


End file.
